Late Night
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: Seto has been working late every night and Serenity is getting annoyed...WARNING! adult content, please don't read if you are not comfortable with these situations...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…

**A/N:** Hello! I just want to thank Twilight for revising this (took you long enough…XD)! lol, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I really hope you like it, and just a warning, it does contain adult situations, so if you are uncomfortable with it, then please don't read…thanks a lot guys, and once again, I hope you enjoy it!

Serenity paced the bedroom she shared with a certain brown haired, blue-eyed CEO. It was 12:30 at night and he still wasn't home. For the past few weeks he had taken up residence at the office, hardly stepping foot in the mansion. When he actually did, it was very late at night. She would wait up for as long as she could, which usually ended up being around 1 or 2 in the morning. So now, at half past midnight she found herself waiting for him yet again.

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk scrolling through the new program. He, along with the tech experts, had been creating a new program which they were absolutely sure would improve the fiber optics of the new duel disks. He stopped scrolling and leaned back in his chair. It was finally perfect, there was nothing else to be done but put everything together. He sighed and looked at the clock sitting next to the pictures of Serenity and Mokuba. The digital clock revealed the time. He cursed himself, locked his computer, got up out of the chair and grabbed his trench coat off the back.

Serenity walked down the stairs leading to the front hall and dinning room. She was getting tired of this waiting around stuff, even though she knew he probably wasn't coming home. She decided to go to the kitchen and get a bowl of vanilla ice cream with a lot of chocolate syrup. She was walking past the front door when she heard the distinct click of the front door unlocking. It resonated through the silent hallway. She whipped around to see the one person she had been waiting for walk through the front door. Her heart began to beat quicker as she saw the trench coat and then him. But the fluttery feeling was soon replaced by the annoyance she was feeling earlier.

"Wow, so you finally decided to come home," she said sarcastically as she turned to walk toward the kitchen.

Kaiba set down his briefcase and took off his trench coat before following after her.

Serenity entered the kitchen and flicked on the light. The brightness of the room caused her to squint as she made her way over to the big chrome fridge. The modern kitchen seemed very harsh and sanitary for this time of night.

"I come home at a semi-decent time and you're pissed off at me?" he said as he leaned against the island. Serenity slammed the door to the fridge and turned to face him.

"Semi-decent?" she practically screamed, "Kaiba, you must be crazy if you think that coming home just before one in the morning is semi-decent! What was so important that you had to stay at work and forget about us? Mokuba, your little brother if you can remember, really wanted to see you! I mean I can only play Monopoly so many times Kaiba!" She walked up to him, her anger causing her to breathe heavy. It felt like she had said all that in one breath. As she got closer to him she brought up her hand to poke him for emphasis but before she could make contact with his shoulder he snatched her wrist and spun her so she was leaning against the island with her front pressed to his.

Oh, how good his muscular body felt against hers. His hands roamed up and down the length of her body, causing the skin being touched to tingle. He smirked and pulled her body against his harder. She could now feel every finely toned muscle in his chest against her body.

"Kaiba, stop! You really don't get it do you…I'm just here for when you need me," she pushed against his chest trying to get away from his tantalizing touch. She had wanted this for so long, it had been a little over 3 weeks since their last night together.

"You're not here for 'when I need you', You're here because I just happen to like having you around. Now, if you would stop talking then maybe both of us can have what we have been denied for a few weeks," he said in annoyance. Did she think that he only wanted her for sex? He had to admit, she was quite good at it, but there was more to having her here than just the fact that they could spend nights together. Mokuba loved having her around and he liked her presence as well. Her quick retorts were quite becoming of her. She was a fighter, and he liked that.

Serenity stopped pushing against his chest and thought it over. Did he just say he liked having her around? That was new. She had known that he liked having her around, other wise she wouldn't be living with him—would she? But, he had never said that he liked having her around.

No, she resisted. He needed to learn a lesson, no matter what flattering words he said. He needed to learn that there was more to life than work.

During her conversation with herself, Kaiba had started trailing hot kisses on her neck and collarbone. Her head automatically tilting to the side to give him better access; why was it so hard to deny him? She still had her hands on his chest but couldn't find the strength to push him away any longer. Missing his attentions made her weak, she had a longing that needed to be satisfied and it seemed the same could be said for him.

Kaiba let out an annoyed growl before placing his hands on her hips and hoisting her onto the island. She assumed that it was their difference in height that had annoyed him. He did have to lean down pretty far to get to her neck. Kaiba spread her legs and stood between them, the part of him she wanted to feel most pressing against her. Her mouth opened in silent pleasure as he found his way under her nightshirt. Gently his hands began paying delicate attention to her chest.

It had been way too long since the last time they had been together. If her longing wasn't satisfied soon, she was sure she would either jump him or collapse. Which ever came first.

It seemed he was thinking along the same lines, for he took his hands out from under her shirt and placed them under her backside, lifting her up against him. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed against his neck. With quick, eager steps, he left the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.

It seemed like forever before Kaiba finally got to their room. Quickly, he opened the door and then closed it. Serenity picked her head up off his shoulder and met his lips. Serenity wanted to take control and did so by deepening the kiss and pulling him with her onto the bed. Kaiba was surprised by this change of events, earlier he could feel her trying to resist, but now he had her full attention. She was even taking control. The change of events was immensely satisfying.

Serenity let Kaiba undress her, which wasn't a complex task—just her nightshirt and panties. To her frustration Kaiba left her underwear on. Serenity let out a surprised squeak when Kaiba flipped her over so that she was on top.

"Now it's your turn," he said smirking at her. She happily obliged and practically tore his clothes off; he just chuckled at her actions. He flipped her onto her back once again…

Serenity lay on the bed panting, with a collapsed Kaiba on top of her. She ran her hands through his damp hair, massaging his scalp. Slowly he lifted his head and kissed the area between her breasts, trailing kisses up to her mouth. Surely, he couldn't be ready to go again, she thought as Kaiba devoured her mouth. Her question was answered when he pushed inside of her again causing her to let out a moan that was muffled by his lips.

Serenity stepped into the hot shower. The water felt so good as it caressed her skin. She was still quite tired and only got up because she felt her muscles were sore from the previous night's activities. She was greatly surprised to find Kaiba still in bed with her, even more surprised to find him still asleep. She had managed to remove his arm from around her waist without him waking up, and then tried to get out of the bed without jostling him too much.

She was so lost in thought that the sound of the bathroom door opening didn't catch her attention. She jumped about a foot when Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist, but settled back against his chest when she was over the shock. He immediately started kissing and sucking lightly on her neck.

Half an hour later, they both emerged from the bathroom. Serenity wore a towel around her body and Kaiba tucked one around his waist. Kaiba had wanted to fool around the whole time—it had taken forever to finish washing. They both headed to Kaiba's closet. Serenity still couldn't get used to having a closet that was probably the size of her last apartment. She was amazed that he needed such a huge closet. His side was immaculately organized, while her side was mixture.

They exited the room they shared a little later, to find Mokuba running down the hall to get breakfast.

"Whoa Mokuba, slow down," Serenity said.

"What's the rush kiddo?" Kaiba asked.

"Duh! It's chocolate chip pancakes day!" Mokuba exclaimed as he rushed by them.

An hour later, after they all had their fill of pancakes, (except for Kaiba who refused to eat it and instead had eggs, bacon and toast) Kaiba kissed Serenity goodbye as he left for work. She made her way back to the dinning room where Mokuba was waiting. "So, what would you like to do today?" Serenity asked taking a seat next to the young boy.

Mokuba thought for a moment then exclaimed, "Let's play monopoly!" Serenity groaned and let her head fall to the table.


	2. Review Replies

**Review Replies**

Dark-princess-doomed- lol, you want another one shot? We'll see, I'm currently working on an actual story, so we'll see.

k-tea- thanks I'm glade you liked it!

Lilxangelxsweetz- lol, I couldn't think of a game for him to like, and I didn't want him to play duel monsters so tada monopoly, lol, I'm glad you liked it!

Jean-Luc Lover- same here, they just seem right together, and it's a plus that Joey will totally freak if he found out, lol. Thank you for reading and thank you for liking it!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- lol, he needed something to play XP

Slytherinsess- thanks, i'm happy you thought it was cute!

KiWingz- lol, yeah, it's a one shot. They are girlfriend and boyfriend, and I agree, seto x serenity always together forever! XP

xXRoseGoddess874Xx- I'm glad you loved it! Yeah, it's a one shot, but if you want more to read I have two seto x serenity one shots, and I'm working on a chapter one, so hopefully that one works out.

Xw33t.Dr3an- lol, hi craze story man! Aw, I hope your not sick still! I will most definitely keep wroting stories, and im glad you thought it was great!


	3. Review Replies 2

Reviews #2 for Late Night

Dena Setsuko- thanks! I love how you comment rhymed!

Firefairy032003- sorry, it's a one shot, so no more chappies for this one! Omg! Does the summary make it sound like it's a bad story?

Dark-princess-doomed- thanks! Lol, I love the "anova" that's awesome! Well, I'm working on an actual story, not a one shot so look for that, although, I've been so busy that I haven't had time to work on it.


End file.
